


Behind My Scenes

by DestielAndMagic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diary/Journal, My Writing Journey, Other, Sneak Peaks, Status Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielAndMagic/pseuds/DestielAndMagic
Summary: This is just a work that is supposed to help keep anyone who is still reading my stories posted an what I've been doing and when I can update, as well as some answers to any questions you have about them. I am sorry about my eternal absence and all of my writing mistakes, but I am trying to get better and I am learning more every day!





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! I am so sorry I haven't updated like I said I would and I haven't fulfilled my promises. But, not to worry, I am getting back on it. I had some plot errors that I REALLY had to fix before I continued with any of my works (not the Rowena timeline in My Fallen Angel, sorry) and I am getting around to publishing a couple of new fics to get my mind going. I have just had a lot going on with trying to get my personal life on track, and some high school exams to make up after recovery from surgery. I have a plot line drawn out for my fanfictions now (especially A New Beginning, big plans) and you will be hearing from me soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Working on my newest work to get my head back in the game, as well as a couple others. I will have updates for A New Beginning and My Fallen Angel soon, and I'm thinking of editing Colorful Fire later on, since it needs some work. I'm almost done with my newest one shot, and will be back soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Once again, I have abandoned you, and I apologize for that. I am currently working on editing A New Beginning as we speak and trying to wrap up a new one shot called Never Again, as well as fixing up an old work, Colorful Fire. I will say that I do have a lot of things planned for Castiel and Dean in all three of my works I'm working on, and some more stuff with other characters are to come. Some spinoffs are being thought of for A New Beginning because I love the series so much. I don't know how long it will take me to write these things, but I hope to post soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Before you say anything, I know, I know, I know, I have been dead for about a year now, but I haven't forgotten about any of this. I'm still writing and I want to update soon. I actually just watched Spider-man Into The Spider-verse and now I am writing a fic about so now I have lost track of my outside life. I'm so clsoe to being done with Never Again and I hope to get a new chapter up of A New Beginning before school starts next week. I just wonder if anyone is still reading, or if anyone is actually listening to any of this. I hope someone is, because I hope someone can enjoy these stories with me.


	5. Spiderman

I'm writing my ITSV fic and so far it's steamy and adorable so I'm hoping to get the first couple chapters wrapped up sometime. It's a busy time right now: a new school year, a lot of homework (that I should be doing instead of this), a new dog, I'm in a play I'm going to NYC and have to save up, I'm in a bunch of clubs, and so much more that I don't have energy to write about! So, I will be posting as soon as I can find time. Later dorks!


End file.
